After the Fact
by ZCaptcha
Summary: Post Aftershocks. Beast Boy has taken a leave of absence and after the incident with Terra, Bat Man has taken it on himself to add to the Titans roster. Can Robin assimilate a model, a rogue, and a vampire into the team in time for the next threat?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is kind of experimental at the moment so I may keep it and I may not. I haven't had the best of luck writing Titans stories in the past.

Disclaimer: Anyone not party to the show, mine. Enough said.

* * *

Chapter Start

The shuttle engaged its engines and pulled away from the orbiting station, from the Justice League. Passing through the vacuum shield it really flared to life, its passengers felt only a small lurch inside as their speed picked up. The interior smelled of cheap cigars, curtsey of the only male occupant.

The girls that occupied the cabin did not much appreciate the smell but they dealt with it being that it would not be worth the trouble to make him stop smoking for a twenty-minute ride to Titans Tower. Still, it did not stop the smaller girl from sighing heavily in annoyance. The cigar smoke assaulted her heightened senses with relentless intent.

The man, although his attitude towards things could classify him more as a boy continued smoking away behind them. On the arm table, he kept a bottle of whiskey, which he poured a new shot and downed it like water. His habits were little more than show, a part of his image. He could do either as much as he cared to without consequence. In fact, if the shuttle were to explode right now he could probably survive it as long as the league retrieved him before his body could enter the atmosphere and burn up completely. He chuckled faintly, thinking how close to being invincible he was.

"Nothing about you is invincible," the shorter girl said coldly.

"Get out of my head bitch,"

He stared at her through his tinted shades, taking in her dark hair and striking crimson eyes. He met her only two days ago and they hated each other's guts.

"Elliot, please don't start with her. We're going to be on a team together, can't the two of you at least pretend to get along?" the tallest girl begged.

"The **_witch_** needs to stay out of my head, Liz,"

"This witch wasn't in your head, you were projecting you're thoughts pinhead,"

"Can you just ignore it then Bella?"

Bella grumbled and slumped back in her seat growling. She thought Elliot Richards was a colossal prick, and if it was not for the fact that his body would probably go into overtime to produce blood to save him she would probably drain him of every drop. She could hear his thoughts bumping around again and then she sat up in a fiery rage. Her eyes had become completely blood red now.

"**_How dare you! Not even in your fucking dreams pervert_**!"

"Project that," he said with a crooked smile.

Liz grabbed a fist full of her suit and pulled her back into her seat as they passed from night into day, the trip was half over. Liz could feel Bella flinch under the light of the sun. Being in the Justice League, she had seen and heard all sorts of things but it was still strange to see something like Bella sitting beside her.

The three of them were assigned to the Titans to bolster the team, but also to be filled by the hole Beast Boy was going to leave. Two months ago, one of the Titans greatest villains Slade had used one of their own to infiltrate the team and crush them. The Titans however being resilient as most heroes are came back together, beat Slade's new apprentice Terra, and destroyed Slade. Unfortunately, the experience had taken something of a toll on Garfield since he had been romantically involved with her.

He was not leaving the team permanently but he was going to take some time away and go to Africa for a few weeks and do some other things after that. Since the Titans received a thrashing though, Bat Man had taken it upon himself to speak with a few young talents. According to what Liz heard, Robin was not pleased with his mentor. She did not think he would hold it against them though.

Truthfully, Liz was the only teenager on the shuttle at seventeen. Elliot was twenty-one, and Bella was more than eighty years old with a fifteen-year-old body. She was not even sure she should be here, though Bat Man must have seen something. He must have seen something in all of them.

The shuttle started its descent, and in a few minutes, they would be meeting their teammates in person for the first time. Liz smiled at Bella who returned it, having calmed in last five minutes.

It was a mystery to her why Elliot and Bella hated each other so much, it had only been a small misunderstanding when they first met. Elliot was a rough figure, but if you could work your way past his defenses he was "okay". However, his tendency to try to flirt with anything that had two legs did get him into a lot of trouble. Liz had been ready to slap him when he first started talking to her. Than again, Bella could read minds so that probably did not play in his favor.

* * *

The Titans (minus Beast Boy) stood on the Island beach watching the JLA shuttle descend. Garfield had left earlier that morning, already on a flight to Africa to go experience the wilds again. Each Titan had wished him luck in their own way, but they knew he would be back. Unfortunately, everyone knew why they suddenly had three new teammates: Bat Man.

When the paperwork came down Tim was furious. This was HIS team, and if he wanted to add more people the people was his alone. There was not a lot he could do since the Titans were an affiliate group of the JLA, which meant Bat Man could add the people he wanted without trouble. The only thing Tim could do was grin and bear it but that did not mean he should hold it against the new people.

Starfire loved the idea of new friends and because of her bright, upbeat attitude saw nothing wrong with Bat Man forcing his authority on them. Victor agreed with Robin in the situation and Raven remained neutral on the subject.

Tim watched the shuttle touch down without much interest as he had already seen their files and knew what the new people could do, but he knew Victor and the others would want a small demonstration. The engine killed and the shuttle settled on its landing gear, extending the walkway ramp and opening its door.

The first person to come down was short, about 5'3" and slender in body adding to her already frail appearance. She had a mild look of annoyance on her face as she looked up at the sun and then proceeded down the ramp. Robin knew her as Bella, as did the Justice League. She had a refusal to give up anything more than a name because the past was the past. Leave it where it lay. She was dreadfully pale but in a good way with her long black hair, and what everyone could see as crimson eyes. Bella also wore a black leather jacket with a dark red bodysuit underneath and black calf high boots. She smiled at them revealing her fangs. If Garfield were here, he probably would have fainted from the shock.

"Hello all," she said, Robin noticed her Irish accent.

He greeted her with "Welcome" and a handshake. Victor waved and Raven stood stoic and silent as ever. Maybe it was due to the fact she knew the girl was like a demon herself. Starfire was still unfamiliar with most of Earth's legends, and it did not stop her from seizing Bella a large hug.

"Welcome new friend!" she squealed, making Bella's eyes bug out in surprise.

"Can we put me down now?" she pleaded.

"Sorry," Kory answered.

The other two came off the plane together. First was an older boy, Elliot Richards. He seemed to be 5'8" with a lean frame. His uniform was a tight weave of titanium alloy and fibers. The top was sleeveless and solid white except for a navy blue stripe running down the middle. Elliot's pant shared the same pattern design except it being two vertical stripes going down the sides of his legs. He also had on boots which he tucked the bottoms of his pants into like a combat uniform and wore gloves on his hands. His head was shaggy chestnut colored hair, not long and not short and his eyes hid behind tinted glasses. A cigar waved in his mouth, the smell of which could reach the others on the beach.

Bat Man had forewarned Robin in Elliot's file. The real reason for him being here was the fact that Elliot Richards' had a sort of discipline issue. One Bat Man felt might be handled better if it were people more his own age dealing with him. Nonetheless, Elliot would definitely not be smoking in his tower.

If the boys were not disciplined their jaws would have hit the floor at Liz who was a tall, blonde, blue eyes and had all the right curves. She did a bit of modeling while she still attended high school. She was taller than Elliot at six feet even and took excellent care of herself judging by her muscle tone, all of which showed through her clothing. She was the one of the three to have worn normal clothing, jeans and t-shirt.

"Welcome everybody, I'm pretty sure you all know the reason behind this," Tim announced.

"We've heard, but it is still pretty cool to be here," Liz smiled.

"Can we see your powers new friends?"

"Sure Starfire,"

With that, Liz grew another two feet, her body encasing itself in metal. She flexed an arm, her clothes already tightened on her new size.

"Sweet! What is that stuff," Cyborg asked as he started examining her hand.

"I'm not cased in metal if that's what you're thinking. I am metal, it's like a biological steel my body creates,"

"So you're a tanker?" Raven asked.

"Pretty much, super strength and all that,"

"And you, you're a Vampire," Raven said pointing at Bella.

"Enough said," she answered.

"I wish BB was here, he'd be freaking out," Victor joked.

"Yeah well, Vampirism isn't all it is cracked up to be,"

"Elliot?" Starfire asked.

"My power isn't really something I can demonstrate without hurting myself. Rapid cellular regeneration,"

He dropped his cigar in the sand and stepped on it. He looked back up at her and gave her a wolfish smirk. Robin shot him a death glare, well aware of his other habits.

"Alright, well I guess there have been enough introductions. Time to get you all situated in the tower,"

Chapter End

* * *

A/N: I was going to go ahead and start out big with the plot but I think you guys can probably wait a few chapters for it :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Like I said, experimental. Feedback would be nice about how the story is starting to look. I'm not aiming for any "Gary Stu" trash if that is what anyone is thinking.

* * *

Chapter Start

The first mission as a new team, unfortunately it seemed as though since Slade left town a lot of the super villain activity died down. Was this a truly life threatening situation for the Titans? Not at all, it was just your average armed robbery. As such, Tim had only brought Liz, Elliot, and Kory.

Liz wore her actual outfit now, a super polymer that grew and shrank with her size changes. At eight feet she was most noticeable of all to the robbers in the bank, and after a few whistles they realized she could probably snap their heads off with a slap.

"Ok, just the standard procedure. Two go in and two stay here. Liz you're coming in with me,"

"I'll do it, just stand back and watch," Elliot declared.

Codename Sharpe started up to the bank, cutting Robin off with a hand. Aggravated Robin went after him. Bat Man was more than right on this case, Elliot Richards had a severe discipline problem and could not function with a team. They had been at the tower only two days and Robin was on his last nerve. He tried to do team drills the day before and found Sharpe absent for the whole time and when he did find him he discovered Elliot was in his room the entire time working down a bottle of Jack Daniels and hitting up a couple cigars. Tim happily removed all those items, and damn it if two hours later he had not found him with a bottle of gin and more cigars. That began a full room search confiscating all his hidden liquor bottles, cigars, cigarettes, and everything else.

Robin was not shocked to find him smoking down another cigar and concluded that he was going to have to work Elliot down from his habits rather than forcibly take everything as he got it.

Inside the bank, four armed men cocked their rifles and got ready. The lead robber grimaced at the fact their plan had failed, he had meant for everyone to be out before the Titans got here. Seeing what waited outside, he knew they were going to jail and he was fine with that. It was not anything he had not done before but if he could hurt a Titan on his way down then awesome.

Sharpe burst through the door, a glare flashing off his long sword. Robin came right behind him with a flip, throwing out some bolos. The closest of the men dropped with his rifle wrapped tightly against him, the other managed to duck but took a blow to the head from one of the bolo weights.

The lead man opened fire with his other ally on both Titans, Robin nimbly flipping up and over dodging their fire. Sharpe took every hit as he strode towards them paying little mind to the holes they were ripping in his body. Raising the sword, he slashed down and through the barrel of the lead man's rifle and with an aimed backhand dropped him. Robin dropped from the ceiling onto the other man disarming him and striking a pressure point all in the same moment.

Despite a small head wound, the last of the men made for the door and broke out into sunlight where Liz waited. Clapping her hands together, the resulting shockwave rattled the man making him fall back on his ass. His headache magnified and he just lay down, there was no running from this, period.

Kory floated at Liz's height and gave a small sound of amusement as the two did a high five. Robin dragged the man he had wrapped up behind followed by Sharpe who carried the other two men draped on the same shoulder. With the crooks piled on each other, the police rolled in just in time to arrest them and take statements.

Robin intended to chew Elliot out as soon as they got back to the tower. The young man smirked as he lit a cigarette this time, his bullet wounds pushed the foreign objects out and closed.

"Come on, let's go home," Robin motioned.

* * *

Below the city streets in the darkness of the caverns created by Slade there was bustle of machines working to build a new station. Their almost delicate bodies worked hard to put everything in place for the new lair, for the master. They had a single, blue electronic eye and carbon steel bodies. Agility had been selected over hardiness but they were still powerful in their own right able to exude repulsion auras and blasts.

The master was a man of a similar figure. A solid black mask hid his face. He wore a special ops uniform and as such was black in nature as well with a military grade overcoat buttoned up. He observed his other machines constructing a summoning circle in front of him as the etched symbols in the floor. Remarkable quality, but it was expected when you made computers do the work.

The master was not old, nor young. He was experienced in the art of war, having served in the American military for a decade but he knew would never hold a candle to the paragon Slade had been. He watched the mercenary with great interest in him and his work, though uncaring that the man perished in the fires. They were in the exact chamber of his demise, figuring the Titans would not be down here much anyway. They did not concern him. They could be faster, stronger but they could not hurt him. In addition, no matter what occurred he could escape and rebuild. His gaze shifted over to the remains of Terra, who remained untouched.

"So what is it you plan to summon if I may so boldly ask?"

The Doctor had interrupted his contemplation. The only indication of movement from the brooding man was the crack of his neck.

"Does it matter to you what I summon?"

The doctor, who wore a brown suit under his medical coat, pondered this question. He had a sharp face, with glasses hanging down his nose. Stray strands of gray hair hung in his face, and he brushed them aside. This man was old, and had no powers but that was not the reason he was here.

"I suppose not really, but just out of curiosity. My field is genetics, not the arcane,"

"I believe I can sate you curious nature then Doctor. This circle will summon a dark warrior to our plane of existence. One I believe I can control to accomplish a means to an end,"

"So you were not planning to revive the mercenary as I thought then?"

The dark man signed, scratching the back of his head.

"Slade was a powerful figure, a mind to be admired but I am afraid he had his time. The price for failure was paid and who am I to undo that? I am certain he may be offended that I have decided to make his lair mine,"

The Doctor raised his glasses with the palm of his hand. His reason for being here was personal.

"Yes then Brood, and no doubt you are interested in my progress?"

"If you have more, then I would like to here,"

The Doctor smiled, cracking his fingers in an outward expression.

"I believe I have managed to stabilize the DNA structures. Next, I shall be cloning the whole body. If it turns to chalk then I will have to research more. Super Boy was a marvel, but it was due to his Kryptonian genes. We are not so fortunate using only a dried husk,"

"It will have to do," Brood answered.

The machines finished putting together main computer as it whirred to life, a brilliant blue glow filling the chamber.

_…Initiating system parameters…**parameters set**…_

_…Power hookup engaged, **functioning at ninety-two percent**…_

_Estimation of Base Completion: **Forty-five Hours** and **Twelve Minutes**_

"Good news,"

"Very well, I shall have dinner and then back to my work,"

"Care for company? I have found watching the machines terribly dull," Brood asked the Doctor.

"You could spy on the Titans for awhile but if you wish I have no objections,"

"Their childish antics bore me as well. To spy on them I may as well go watch the playground,"

Brood left his place standing above the summoning circle, knowing that later on tonight the machines would finish the work and the dark warrior would arrive. All the implements of his plan would come to fruition, and those that did not, would be forced…

* * *

"That was a total reckless disregard for us, the people in that bank, and you! Elliot, it does not matter how fast you heal! Putting yourself in harms way can put everyone else at risk!" Robin growled.

"All you had to do was sit back and let me handle it. Did you honestly think they would start shooting people when they could shoot me?"

"Sitting back is not teamwork! The Titans are a team. We do things together and for the last freaking time! No smoking in the Tower!" Tim snapped, grabbing the cigar out of Elliot's mouth and stamping on it.

The other Titans sat in the common room on the couch watching. Bella smiled at that Robin was getting in the prick's face about his behavior.

Elliot lit another from his pocket and blew the smoke in Tim's face, to which the Boy Wonder coughed and narrowed his eyes.

"Free country, and don't tell me what to do. I'm not here for you,"

"Then why are you here,"

"Bat Man's holding something over my head, go figure. I'd think you would know plenty of that Boy Wonder,"

"He's got a habit I'll admit, but it doesn't mean you're coming in here and acting like an ass the entire the time. Everything would go smoothly if you would participate and help as asked. I'm not trying to order you around you idiot, I'm trying to get you to take other people into consideration,"

"I don't much care for other people,"

"Obviously, but while you're assigned to this team you're going to act like it," Robin jammed a finger in Elliot's chest.

Having enough of Robin's lecture Elliot shoved him out of the way and left. The common room doors slid shut behind him. A few of the team sighed in relief, the tension gone from the air for a moment.

"Dude, what is up with that guy?" Victor asked.

"Just a rogue," Robin replied.

"Friend Elliot does seem rather…angry,"

"That's just the way he is, an ass through and through!" Bella added.

Liz shifted on the couch uncomfortably, and Raven noticed.

"Do you know something not in his file?" the Goth asked.

Robin looked at her with an inquisitive glance.

"Not too much, I did talk to him some when you weren't around Bella-

The Vampire sniffed the air.

-but from the little bits he told me, there has been a lot of misery to his life. I know it isn't any excuse for him to act the way he does but I don't think you should be overbearing Robin,"

"Bat Man couldn't tell me a lot about him other than he had issues."

"Well damn, it must have some screwed up shit," Cyborg leaned forward and booted up his game station, ready for a game of Ultimate Fight Night.

"I do feel a lingering of pain about him," Raven stated.

"Well, I'm sorry if trying to get him to get into the team mentality is stressing him out but it's been a few months since Slade. Activity has been down but I have a feeling it is going to spike soon and we will be back up to fighting super powered villains again. Slade's disappearance won't deter them for long. When that happens I would like to think Elliot can be counted on to take a command and carry through,"

"The only thing you'll be counting on him for is a meat shield,"

"Bella! You are almost ninety years old and you carry on like a kid. Can't you try to at least like him?" Liz asked.

The Vampiress drew her legs up onto the couch, clutching a pillow to her.

"No, you don't read minds. I do. He's a mess of wild fantasies…especially he's looking at me!" her eyes glowed bright red.

Cyborg chuckled to himself and kept playing his game. Bella shot him a "eat shit and die" look, which made Victor only laugh more.

"Fine…I guess I'll leave him alone about the smoking and drinking for now but he still has to participate in the drills at least. When starts behaving better, he can come with us when there's trouble in the city,"

Liz smiled, "Thanks Robin."

She brushed her long hair back and got up off the couch. She left the commons, stepping onto the elevator going up into the tower to the living quarters. Elliot was not her type, despite him being a gorgeous man but he did need a friend.

Back on the Watch Tower, he would sit and talk with no one, rather wanting to drink and smoke alone. Liz remembered people like that from high school, inwardly angry kids who would rather be alone because they easily hurt others with a look. Some were fake some were genuine. Elliot was genuine and Liz could see that.

The elevator stopped at the Boy's floor and she got off, turning left down the hall. Elliot's room was at the far end, looking out at the bay rather than towards the city like her room did. She knocked at his softly, knowing he would hear it.

It slid open, and there Elliot stood with just a pair of sweat pants with liquor bottle in hand.

"Can I come in?"

"If you want," and he slid back from the door.

"Knew you couldn't resist," he said smirking.

"That's exactly why Bella hates, you know that right?"

Liz walked past him, up to the row of windows. The rooms in the Tower were more like small apartments. A row of stairs led up towards a second floor (the bedroom), half the size of the main floor roped off by a banister stretching its length. Downstairs was the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. Elliot had not done anything with it since moving in, but neither had Liz. Although Elliot did have a bunch of bottles sitting on the kitchen counter.

His view of the bay though, was unmatched.

"She's just crabby,"

"I'd like it if you two would be friends. I talked with the guys,"

"And..."

"Robin is going to lay off you about the smoking and drinking, but you've got to at least do team drills with us. He said if you improve your teamwork he'll bring you out on missions with us but not until then,"

"He's just as bad a Bat Man, no matter how much he wants to say he'll never be like the son of a bitch,"

There was an audible clink as he sat the bottle down on the living room table. A moment later and he was behind her, rubbing her arms.

"Thank you,"

Words he did not often.

"You're welcome,"

Liz turned to face him, and he stepped back.

"Some day you're going to have let this vendetta of yours go Elliot. You can't hold the world at fault for whatever happened to you,"

"I never said I did,"

"But you do anyway! You're going to drive away anyone and everyone who ever wanted to help you,"

"I haven't driven you off yet,"

"That being the key word, yet,"

He crossed his arms, staring at her. Liz rolled her eyes and turned back towards the bay.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked sternly.

"Exactly what it sounds like, if you won't change this attitude of yours I'm not going to keep speaking for you. I know you think you're a solo act but you're not all that mighty on your own,"

Elliot frowned scratching his side.

"You're like a little kid with this. Just because you are hard to kill doesn't mean you can't be killed,"

"Liz, I've been dissected, blown up, decapitated, burned, crushed, shot, beaten. The list goes on and I walked away from every single one like it never happened,"

"That's just it. You're arrogant because you think you can't be killed. One day you're going to meet the one thing that will and I don't want that to happen to you,"

"I won't die. I'm not going to die. I don't know if I'm ever going to die" he paused.

She craned her head, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"…if it makes you feel better I'll do the damn bloody drills,"

"Thank you Elliot," Liz hugged him and let go.

She left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. His thoughts were horrible little goblins of nightmare, the nightmare being his past. He could remember the cold, steel table and the harsh light that shined down on him. The feeling of being a bug trapped beneath glass, as he was poked and prodded. The only scar on his body was behind his left ear, a gift of the Doctor.

The same doctor…who knew how to kill Elliot Richards.

* * *

A/N: What am I thinking? Well wait and see.


End file.
